I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field aircraft ground support vehicles and more particularly to a vehicle tow-bar apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art.
Aircraft ground support vehicles, such as baggage carts, are often pinned together making a long train of carts. The tow-bars connecting the carts typically include an elongated tongue made from a strong metal. A donut hole is typically straight welded to one end of the tongue. Handles are also typically straight welded to the tongue adjacent the donut hole. The donut hole are used to connect to a hitch or pin on the next cart in the train.
Tow-bars need to be manually lifted and connected in order to connect the carts to one another. As such, the donut is constantly attached to pins and is often dropped on the ground. Furthermore, the tongue can often be run over by other vehicles. The weld between the donut and the tongue is thus typically a fatigue point in which the weld can break.